


Pupcake and Pancakes

by Wheely_Jessi



Series: How Do I Love Thee? [5]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Fluff with feelings, Gift Fic, fluffy fluff, pancake day, shrove tuesday, yes I'm a geek but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi
Summary: (Almost) pure, unadulterated fluff set on Shrove Tuesday, otherwise known as Pancake Day, which is today (but in 1963 was 26th February).Patsy wakes up to meet Delia in the kitchen after she gets in from a night "on call", and they make an early breakfast together.





	Pupcake and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallTheBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/gifts).



> Sorry not sorry for the pun in the title - I couldn't resist. Inspired by a conversation with CTB about how Pancake Day is the only 'special' day either of us can really get behind. Based in the same canon-divergent world as 'Hopes and Fears', so some brief mentions of where they are right now, as it's set not long after my recent update. However this also is fully-formed in its own right, so no need to read that if you'd rather not. And it really is all fluff!

‘Deels, is that you?’

‘Oh, Pats!’ The brunette exclaimed at the sound of her sweetheart’s voice as she walked past the kitchen. Beaming, she backtracked, and found herself swiftly folded into the warmth of a firm embrace. This was daring, since her darling stood leaning against the door frame rather than shielded by the shadows which stretched further into the room, but it felt so lovely she could not bring herself to care. ‘You woke up for me!?’ she mumbled into the softness of Patsy’s pyjama-clad shoulder, bemused.

‘Of course I did, _cariad_ ,’ the taller woman said, chuckling at what she considered a ridiculous question, and relishing the slight shiver of her petite partner’s spine at her choice of early-morning endearment. ‘It was your first night “on call” since you qualified, I was hardly going to let myself sleep through that, was I? Especially as you’ve essentially been “on call” for _me_ practically every night before this.’

That pyjama-clad shoulder was now presented with a playful slap. ‘It’s not the same, Nurse Mount, and you know it. Still, I appreciate the sentiment, _annwyl_ – but how did you know when I’d be back?’

Patsy returned the playfulness of her girlfriend’s gesture by tapping her nose and arching a brow as she at last danced them both backwards to bring them further into the room, but she got the giggles, and could keep up her pretence of planning no longer. ‘I didn’t. I made sure to be awake for when the Sisters started heading into Chapel, and it turned out Phyllis was also up. So you might say a bird – a crane, for instance – told me you’d been out for some time but ought to get in fairly soon. Then, following some nifty calculations, it dawned on me that (if she was correct) we would be given the gift of roughly forty-five minutes to ourselves. I thought you could probably do with some sustenance before sleep and, as we haven’t had one of our breakfasts since I’ve been back (largely, again, thanks to my brain), I’d dearly love to make that up to you, my love. Additionally, it struck me that Shrove Tuesday seems the most suitable day to combine the two without raising suspicions. It’s also the one holiday I don’t resolutely hate, because it isn’t the same date each year and therefore doesn’t feel like an anniversary. You won’t still be up for the communal ones (not if I have anything to say about it, anyway!) so I thought perhaps we could make our own before I bundle you into bed? Look, I even got some extra eggs and things after my rounds yesterday, so we wouldn’t have to raid the more religious resources already here. But only if you fancy it, of course…’ she trailed off, suddenly cringing at herself for needing to give such a detailed explanation.

Could she actually be any _more_ awkward if she tried!?

Likely not, no.

Delia saw the doubt in her darling’s eyes and grinned up at her gorgeously gawky girlfriend. ‘I’d _absolutely_ fancy it,’ she said, pausing as she saw Patsy start to smile, before dropping her voice a little lower to continue. ‘I rather fancy _you_ , too, you know,’ she teased, cheering inwardly when even her _cariad’s_ ears went pink; and then it was swiftly back to “Nurse Busby” mode and the business of breakfast. ‘Right – I’ll whip up some batter, shall I, and you can cook them? That way _you_ don’t have to handle the raw egg, and _I_ won’t get into trouble if my flipping turns out to be a flop. Does that seem fair?’

‘Perfectly,’ Patsy purred, amazed by her favourite person’s foresight. ‘Plates out, first, though, please – and cutlery.’

‘Oh, I don’t think we’ll need cutlery, _cariad_ ; do you?’

‘Behave, Busby, you’re overtired.’

‘Oh no, I assure you I feel positively alert, _annywl_.’

Darkened blue eyes dared darkened blue eyes to be bold, and two pairs of hands sought the sturdy stability of two pairs of shoulders and the soft sweetness of two pairs of lips. Immediately, almost instinctively in spite of their surroundings, the hands drifted from shoulders, to necks, to heads, deepening both contact and kiss as they did so. Then, as quickly as they had been drawn together, they pulled away.

‘Well, that’s certainly _one_ way to work up an appetite,’ the redhead said softly as she moved to touch her ruddy cheeks. She felt she was blushing so deeply that she was sure her fingers would burn the moment they reached her face. That kiss had harboured an entirely different kind of intensity from any of the (steadily-increasing amount of) others they had recently shared. It had seemed lighter, somehow, less laced with longing for what they had once had and more like it was lighting the way to what they could hope for in the future. Perhaps these sensations were prompted by the fact that they were making breakfast for them alone as they would in the now _very_ _near_ future at their flat?

‘’Tis indeed,’ the brunette said impishly, and her dazed darling decided that the Welsh lilt of the smaller woman’s words was a not-unwelcome interruption into her slightly too-intimate (and therefore still scary) daydream. ‘Pancakes, then, Pats? I’ll mix, you pour and cook, _cariad_.’

‘Deal, Deels,’ her girlfriend joked, giggling again, and clearly content to continue the tone of this conversation. ‘Shall I grab a bowl so you can get started?’ she asked, amused at the absence of arguably the most crucial piece of crockery.

‘Stop smirking, sweetheart, or you might provoke me to crack this egg on your head – and I know how much you hate wasting food.’

‘Hey,’ Patsy protested, still smirking, as she placed the bowl she had just procured precisely in front of her impertinent partner. ‘Sarcasm around serious subjects is _my_ domain, Deels, I’ll thank you kindly to remember. Especially as it’s not yet the end of February.’

‘ _Sori, cariad_ , that was insensitive of me.’

‘It’s fine, I just –’

‘I know,’ her girlfriend said, gently cutting her off by placing a hand over hers. ‘Pass the flour, please, Pats? I know I joked about eggs but, actually, the dry bits ought to go in first.’

‘Here. Do you want the milk too? Then I’ll get the heat on whilst you sort all that.’

‘ _Diolch_.’ Delia busied herself with the beginnings of the batter, and Patsy wanted to pinch _her_ self when she saw how beautiful her beloved looked. She needed to, too, if she was going to focus sufficiently on her side of things. Heat on, she allowed her heart to swell in her chest whilst she watched the Welshwoman and waited for her next words. Right on cue, she spoke. ‘Ready when you are, Red.’

‘Bowl, please, Busby.’

Stop blushing, she thought tacitly, you’re as silly as a schoolgirl! Well, no, your schooldays were never really silly, were they? So maybe a bit of blushing is allowed now?

As she poured the batter into the pan and heard the satisfying sizzle, she smiled, catching her girlfriend’s eye for a brief, unblinking, moment. ‘This is as close to bliss as we’ve been for a while, isn’t it?’

‘Mmm… As long as you don’t burn my breakfast, Mount!’


End file.
